


Nothing To Do

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Dissociation, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pushes the door to Jack's room open carefully. It's dark and quiet with the only light coming from the hall. He takes a step forward, scanning the room. His eyes catch on something on the floor that has his stomach turning. He carefully scoops it up, inspecting the familiar visor. It isn't cracked, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Do

Gabriel pushes the door to Jack's room open carefully. It's dark and quiet with the only light coming from the hall. He takes a step forward, scanning the room. His eyes catch on something on the floor that has his stomach turning. He carefully scoops it up, inspecting the familiar visor. It isn't cracked, at least.

"Jack?"

There's a small groan from the bed that lets him know that Jack is at least alive. Gabriel crosses the distance from the doorway to the bed, setting Jack's visor on the bedside table. He can barely see well enough to make out Jack's form hidden under the blankets. He has a pillow pulled over his head, and he makes no attempt to move.

Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed carefully. He knows that look. He thinks back to the last couple of days and tries not to be too pissed at himself for missing the warning signs. He gently pries the pillow away from Jack's face, ignoring the small whine of protest. It's barely even audible, really.

His hand cups Jack's face gently. His thumb brushes over Jack's cheek. Gabriel can see the tension, even with how little light he has to work with. He knows that, when Jack is this bad, the younger can't stand much of anything. Every footstep might as well be a gun going off right next to his ear. He spends the entire time on edge, barely able to deal with the way the blanket that seems to constantly be touching the wrong part of his face, or the way his hair happens to settle on his skin. If moving weren't such a trigger for nausea, Gabriel is certain that Jack would be continuously squirming in an attempt to be comfortable.

"Ziegler?" Gabriel asks, though he's already sure he knows the answer.

"No."

Of course not. "Take anything?"

This time Gabriel gets a short, affirmative hum. That's something at least. He debates going to get Angela anyways, knowing she can do a lot more for Jack than he can. At the same time, he has enough experience with this to know that there isn't a lot that helps at all. The only effective means of dealing with these migraines is for Jack to wait them out.

Gabriel offers the only thing that he can. He carefully lies down next to Jack. His fingers start working through Jack's short, silver hair. This is the only thing that he's found that seems to help. He knows that it's a physical comfort, but it also gives Jack's overworked mind something to focus on. Gabriel's fingers move in a sure, steady fashion. He keeps his movements predictable for Jack's sake.

They stay like that for a long time. Gabriel doesn't stop even when he thinks Jack has dozed off. His own thoughts are wondering a bit. Quiet has always been both a gift and a curse for him. Sometimes he desperately needs the break from all that goes on in their lives, others it makes it all too easy for him to dissociate. He gets caught in his thoughts-- and the past-- so easily...

Jack startles him slightly by placing his hand flat against Gabriel's chest. His fingers are spread out over his heart. It's his own way of grounding Gabriel to the present when he can't offer anything else.

"Sorry," Jack breathes, still sounding like he's in his own personal hell.

Gabriel wants to laugh. Ever the fucking golden boy with his self-hating bullshit. As if Jack has a goddamn thing to apologize for. "It's okay," he whispers back. He presses a kiss to Jack's forehead, "Try to get some sleep, cariño."


End file.
